


I Want To Walk With You

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun livestream to celebrate their debut anniversary...





	I Want To Walk With You

“Doongdoongie has been practicing his dancing even more lately…” Dongju couldn’t help blushing slightly at Hwanwoong’s comment, as the older man put an arm around his shoulders to look at the phone Dongju was holding as the fan comments scrolled past.“Our _maknae_ is almost as good a dancer as I am.”

“I’m not that good…” Dongju began.

“The fans want to see you dance,” Seoho commented from the other side of the room.The rest of the group quickly chimed in, encouraging Dongju to get up and show off his new moves as part of their livestream celebrating their debut anniversary.The live broadcast was a break from their hectic schedule of comeback preparations - a welcome reprieve after two weeks of working almost non-stop on preparing to record the next day.While Dongju wasn’t exactly thrilled about the prospect of spending his entire birthday stuck in the recording studio rather than getting to celebrate with Dongmyeong, he was at least thankful that he would be able to spend the day with his _hyungs_ doing something that they loved - making music for their fans.

“Okay, okay…” Dongju finally replied, shaking his head and standing up to go into the center of their practice room to the sound of his _hyungs_ cheering for him.Dongju felt silly, but he knew that he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t do what the fans asked in this instance.It wasn’t like it was all that difficult to dance a little to make the fans happy; he really had been practicing his dancing, working hard to make sure that he wouldn’t disappoint anyone.

The first verse of the song went fine; he had been practicing VIXX’s “Fantasy” for a while, mostly because their _sunbaes_ had a similar aesthetic to what ONEUS seemed to be steering towards.It was a good song, and the dance was challenging for Dongju.But the chorus was where things fell apart, and as he spun to kneel at the end of it he lost his balance and felt his left knee twist in the wrong direction, sending pain shooting through his leg as it collapsed under his weight.

Dongju couldn’t focus on anything other than the pain, reaching down to grab at the joint as he hit the floor.It was the worst pain he’d ever felt, and it was all Dongju could do to stop himself from cursing, knowing that the cameras were still on.“Doongdoongie? _Aish_ , are you okay?”

“Hurts…” he whimpered.

“Let me see it,” Hwanwoong commented, as someone else ran a hand through his hair.Dongju felt his hands being gently pried away from the injured joint, although he couldn’t look at it himself.“Someone go get a manager… it’s already swelling.I think he’s torn something…”

“ _Hyung_ … the camera…” Dongju began, trying to turn himself away from the cell phone until Hwanwoong and Youngjo physically held him in place.“ _Hyung_ …”

“It’s already off, Doongdoongie… we turned it off as soon as you fell…” Youngjo replied.“Just hold still… Seoho went to get help, but you’re only going to make it worse if you try to move right now…”

“It hurts…” Dongju replied, finally letting the tears that he’d been fighting start to flow.

“I know, kiddo… but we’re going to get you checked out, and they’re going to make the pain go away…” Gunhak replied, continuing to stroke Dongju’s hair in an attempt at keeping him calm.

“Can you get him some ice, Gunhak- _hyung_?We need to get the swelling under control, and it might help with the pain,” Hwanwoong commented.Before Gunhak could even move, Seoho came running back in with their manager right behind him and an ice pack in hand.

“I saw him fall… how bad is it?” the manager asked, kneeling down right next to Hwanwoong near Dongju’s knee and moving to place the ice pack over the swelling joint.

“Sprained, at least.If he doesn’t have a torn ligament, I’ll be shocked,” Hwanwoong replied.“We’re going to need to call an ambulance, so that they can splint it and move him without causing even more damage.”

“It’s already done… they’re on the way,” the manager replied.“Dongju- _yah_ , hold still for a little while longer, okay?If you move too much, you’re going to make it worse.”

“I’ve got you, Doongdoongie,” Gunhak commented, as the older man moved so that Dongju’s head was resting on his thigh.Dongju closed his eyes, fighting back the tears as he realized just how much he was screwing everything up.This was supposed to be a day to celebrate; they had worked so hard for the past year, and they were supposed to be spending the day having fun as a group - not waiting for an ambulance because Dongju had screwed up a spin and injured himself.

“It’s okay, Dongju- _yah_ … it’s all going to be okay.”

 

***

 

Dongju couldn’t help whimpering as Youngjo gently helped him lift his leg onto the pillows that had been brought out to elevate his injured knee.Even with his knee almost completely immobilized in both an elastic bandage and a large brace that prevented him from moving, it _hurt_.“It’s okay… Seoho- _yah_ is getting you some more ice,” the eldest commented, as he carefully adjusted the pillows and Dongju’s leg until his hip wasn’t stretched into an uncomfortable position.

“I don’t think ice is going to help,” Dongju replied, as Youngjo undid the brace around his knee just enough so that they would be able to get ice over his injury to work on getting the swelling down.Even with having some of the fluid around his knee removed at the hospital - a process that had been incredibly painful itself - Dongju’s knee was still noticeably swollen and uncomfortable.

Everything about the hospital trip had been painful and upsetting for Dongju.The paramedics had done their best to stabilize his injured knee, but they hadn’t been able to actually give him anything for the pain during the ride.Once he’d arrived at the hospital, Dongju had been put through a series of X-rays before he’d finally been sent up for an MRI on his knee.The diagnosis had been much worse than Dongju had hoped for - a partially torn medial collateral ligament and a stretched anterior cruciate ligament.While the prognosis was good - the orthopedic surgeon had explained that after rest and some physical therapy, he would have no problem returning to dancing at the same level he had been prior to his injury - Dongju wasn’t allowed to put any weight on his knee for at least a month, and he would have to miss the group’s next scheduled promotions.

“The ice is for the swelling, not the pain,” Hwanwoong commented, as he approached with a bottle of water and the orange bottle of prescription painkillers Dongju had been sent home with and sat both of them down on the table by the couch before he and Youngjo moved the table a few inches so that everything he needed would be within Dongju’s reach.“You can have more of the painkillers after you eat something…”

Dongju closed his eyes.“I’m really not hungry.”

“You can’t have the painkillers on an empty stomach,” Youngjo commented.“They’ll help with the swelling, too… but they’re going to make you sick if you don’t have anything in your stomach.”

“I can go get you some _jjajjangmyeon_ from the restaurant down the street…” Seoho commented, as he came into the living room with a bag of ice wrapped in a kitchen towel and carefully placed it around Dongju’s injured knee.There was a knock at the door at that moment, causing Seoho to sigh.“I’ll get that… and then I’ll go get you whatever you want for dinner, okay?If it’ll get you to eat and take the medication, I’ll pay for it right now.”

Dongju sighed, shaking his head.“I don’t need you guys to baby me…”

“You _are_ our baby, whether you want to admit it or not,” Hwanwoong commented, as he played with Dongju’s hair.“Besides, you’re hurt… it’s our job as your _hyungs_ to take care of you and make sure that you don’t get hurt or make yourself sick while you’re recovering.”

“Doongdoongie… you have visitors…” Seoho commented.Dongju turned towards the entrance to the living room, surprised to see Dongmyeong and Giwook standing there with a cake box and several plastic carrier bags from the restaurant down the street.Just seeing his twin, along with said twin’s best friend, was enough to let loose a tidal wave of emotions that Dongju wasn’t even aware that he had been holding back.

“Hey, hey… _aish_ , we shouldn’t have surprised him after what happened earlier…” Youngjo commented, as the oldest man ran a hand through Dongju’s hair.“It’s okay, Doongdoongie…”

“You weren’t supposed to cry, Doongdoongie,” Dongmyeong added.Dongju reached out for his brother to give him a hug, knowing that Dongmyeong would understand exactly what he wanted.“I’m sorry… I should have asked if you were feeling up to having visitors.We can go…”

“No…” Dongju replied, shaking his head quickly against Dongmyeong’s shoulder and refusing to let go of his brother.

“We brought dinner.And birthday cake, because we knew that you guys would be busy tomorrow,” Giwook commented.“Our managers let us know what happened earlier, and we were waiting until we were sure that he’d gotten home from the hospital to come over.The rest of the guys decided to stay home so that he wouldn’t be overwhelmed.”

“Thank you,” Seoho replied.

“What did the doctor say?” Dongmyeong asked, as he finally managed to pull himself back from Dongju’s grip.The older twin stroked a hand through Dongju’s hair, before taking Dongju’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“I have a torn MCL and I’ve sprained my ACL… I can’t even walk on it for at least a month, and I can’t dance until I finish physical therapy,” Dongju replied.“I’m not going to be able to perform for our next comeback.I’m still going to record, and I guess they’ll figure out a way to have me in the video without having to dance…”

“We’ll figure it out… worst case scenario, we’ll make Dolmaengie dance your part in the video,” Hwanwoong commented with a smirk.Dongju couldn’t help chuckling slightly at the idea of his brother getting roped into dancing again.While Dongju knew that Dongmyeong was a good dancer, the older twin wasn’t exactly a big fan of dancing in general.

“I think we could make him look enough like you to pass him off…” Seoho teased.

“I will do a lot of things for my brother, but that is _not_ one of them…” Dongmyeong replied, shaking his head.“Come on, Doongdoongie, you need to sit up so that you can eat.”

“We have to keep his leg still…” Youngjo warned, as Dongmyeong gently helped Dongju sit up.Dongju leaned back against his twin, thankful for the comfort of the boy’s presence.Even though they were in the same company now, Dongju couldn’t help feeling as though he didn’t get to spend enough time with his twin.Dongmyeong was good at comforting Dongju and making him feel safe, even when things were falling apart.

“We got everyone their usual,” Giwook commented, as he started to pass out takeout containers to the members that were already in the room, as the others started to file in at the smell of dinner.

“Are we having a party that no one told us about?” Keonhee asked, as he and Gunhak entered the room.

“Dolmaengie and Cya brought dinner.And birthday cake,” Hwanwoong replied.“They came to try and cheer up our Doongdoongie.”

“You guys didn’t have to bring dinner for everyone…” Youngjo commented, as he was passed the box with his name on it.“We were going to go get whatever Dongju- _yah_ wanted to eat…”

“We’d been planning on surprising you guys with dinner tonight, anyway,” Dongmyeong admitted.“The original plan was for everyone to come over, but we figured it would be better to keep it calmer, since Doongdoongie needs to rest.”

“It was intended to be a surprise, to celebrate your debut anniversary and the twins’s birthday tomorrow, since we knew that you all would be too busy to celebrate properly then,” Giwook added.

“I should have been the one planning a surprise… you already surprised me last year, at our debut…” Dongju began, turning his head so that he could see his twin’s face.

“You’re the one that’s busy on our birthday, Doongdoongie,” Dongmyeong replied, shaking his head.“You’ll be able to surprise me next time, yeah?For now, let me play _hyung_ and take care of you…”

“ _Yah_ … you’re older by one minute, Dolmaengie…” Dongju replied.

“I’m still older,” Dongmyeong joked, sticking out his tongue and making Dongju laugh.“C’mon, Doongdoongie, let’s eat.”


End file.
